The present disclosure relates generally to the field of industrial automation control systems. More particularly, embodiments of the present disclosure relate to improving connection performance between an input/output (I/O) module and a terminal base as well as improving the user accessibility of the I/O module.
A wide range of applications exist for automation control, particularly systems that utilize sensors and actuators connected to control and/or monitoring equipment via I/O technology. I/O devices are used in a variety of applications, and play an important role in providing the functionality of automation control and monitoring systems. Further, in many applications, I/O devices are configured for coupling and interaction with an automation controller. Under the direction of stored programs, a processor of the automation controller examines a series of inputs (e.g., electrical input signals to the automation controller) reflecting the status of a controlled process, as well as preset or system-generated signals, and changes outputs (e.g., electrical output signals from the automation controller) based on analysis and logic for affecting control of the controlled process. The stored control programs may be continuously executed in a series of execution cycles, executed periodically, or based on events, or on any other desired basis. The inputs received by the automation controller from the controlled process and the outputs transmitted by the automation controller to the controlled process are normally passed through one or more I/O devices, that serve as an electrical interface between the automation controller and the controlled process.
Generally, a latching mechanism for an I/O module is provided at a base of the module, and attaching the module to the base may involve multiple steps to ensure a reliable connection. In many cases, the I/O modules are disposed in locations that may be difficult and/or inconvenient to access for operators charged with maintaining I/O racks. Consequently, difficulties may often be experienced when initially installing and subsequently servicing such equipment. Moreover, in some applications, mounting and mechanical positioning may result in less than optimal reliability of I/O module to base connections.
These conventional techniques suffer from significant limitations, and there is a need for improved I/O technology, particularly for improved module retention and ease of use.